


S'More Please

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek teaches Spencer about a sugary snack he never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'More Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CM Secret Santa over on Tumblr.

Derek and Spencer walked through the park hand in hand, laughing as Clooney snapped at the snowflakes slowly making their descent to the cold hard ground. It was colder than usual but both men had wrapped up warmly and the dog was exerting himself bolting back and forth after his Frisbee and chasing what few birds and snowflakes he noticed.

“I can’t wait to go home and make a huge cup of cocoa.” Spencer declared as he brought his gloved hands to his face to try to warm his cheeks.

“We should make s’mores too.” Derek added smilingly. “After we came in from making snowmen and having snowball fights, Mamma used make us s’mores.” He looked at his lover when the younger man didn’t voice his approval. Spencer was just staring at him confused. “Spence, you know what s’mores are, don’t you?”

“Not really. I read about them, aren’t they a food?”

Derek came to a halt and continued to stare at the younger man.

“What?” Spencer was getting indignant.

“I, I just never thought you of all people wouldn’t know what s’mores are. Mr Sweet Tooth. All you ever do is drink sugary coffee and eat sugary snacks, and you don’t know what, Jesus. What sort of a childhood had you at all? Didn’t your dad ever bring you camping, or were you ever in boy’s scouts?” Spencer shook his head. “Right that’s it, CLOONEY!” He called the dog back, and headed straight for the park exit, Spencer’s hand in his as he gently pulled the younger man to their car. Clooney jumped straight into his spot on the back seat and lay down on the warm fleece prepared for him as both men entered the car.

“Derek, where are we going?” Spencer was slightly confused as he asked.

“Home.” Was the only reply as Derek concentrated on not letting the car slid on the icy road.

When they got back to the house, Derek let Clooney out of the car and walked towards the door. Spencer followed apprehensively. When he arrived into the hall, he saw Derek’s hat, scarf, coat and gloves tossed onto the end on the banister, behaviour unlike anything he had ever seen in his neat boyfriend.

“Spence, come into the kitchen.” He tidied both of their coats and other items into the hall closet and followed the requesting voice. When he arrived into the kitchen, Derek had a packet of plain crackers, marshmallows and Hershey’s chocolate on the counter. “Right, what are these the ingredients too?” Derek asked him.

“A toothache?” Spencer smiled jokingly knowing it was something Derek would say if he had asked the question.

“Don’t get smart genius, these are s’mores ingredients.”

“Wait, you actually eat chocolate and marshmallows? You, Derek Morgan? Gym and fitness junkie?” 

“Only in s’mores, now, I am going to show you how they are made and you are going to taste what childhood tastes like.”

“Dirty gym lockers and mud, no thanks.”

“Normal childhood, not your childhood Spencer.” Derek commented dryly as he stuck two marshmallows onto a metal skewer and held the over the flame of the cooker. As one hand held the skewer the other prepared a cracker, snapped two pieces of the chocolate, and placed them on the waiting cracker. When the marshmallows browned, he took them off the flame and placed them on the chocolate, using another cracker to hold them in place as he pulled the skewer out. He held the treat to Spencer’s face “Try this” he smiled.

Spencer leant forward and kept his eyes on Derek as he gently bit into the treat. As the mixture of the warm gooey marshmallow mixed with the slowly melting chocolate on his tongue, he moaned, taking the treat from Derek and slowly took another bite, using a long slender finger to catch a bit of marshmallow that fell against his lips.

Derek smiled, curling his hands around Spencer’s lower back and pulling the lithe man against him before bringing their faces close together, snaking his tongue between his lips and against Spencer’s lower one to collect what the other man had missed.

“Yep, I have to say, they’re better than I remember.” His voice barely a whisper as he kissed Spencer on the lips, tasting the mixture of the two sweet foods on them. “I knew you’d like it, I just can’t believe you didn’t know what they were.”

“I’ll have to thank you for educating me.” Was the coy reply.

“Well, well. If that’s the case, I’m going to have to research more sugary sweets for you.” Derek smiled leaning in for another kiss, which the other man gladly obliged. 

“S’more Please.” Then Spencer laughed. “That works on two levels.”


End file.
